Erathia
Complete this maze to receive Catherine Gumball. ru:Эратия To unlock the Erathia maze, get 12 maze fragments: *Complete City of Steam to max dp (4) *Alliance shop (2) *One from each rift type (4) *Celestial shop (2) Buy from "Shop" in the New Maze in the main world map menu with 100 gems. Hidden Gumball To obtain Raptor Gumball: After floor 60 there's a chance to find a bird in a cage And a laser gun. Note: make sure you save about 13 of each engineering Material as you will need them for the laser. Check the bird cage for the number on it. Ex: no.703 Then go to the laser you'll notice each material has a value attached to it. The goal is to put in a combination of materials to equal the total that number shown on the cage. Eg. for cage number 703, you need 3 metallurgy, 5 electric, 4 aviation, 1 ancient element. (3*27 + 5*23 + 4*59 + 1*271 = 703). 642 the combo is 4 met, 2 ele, 3aero, and 1 anc. 591 the combo is 11 met and 8 ele. IF THE NUMBER IS 733 you still need 3, 5, 4, 1 elements, because Metallurgy components are valued at 37 here instead of the 27 used above for 703. You can use this tool to display possible solutions: https://codepen.io/j0be/full/OOZMQX/ Then fire to open the cage. That will unlock Raptor, or get you 10 frags. Fire a second ''time (at the free bird) to get 10 more frags. (This requires one more of any Element.) Note: If you input a number greater than what's on the cage you will kill him and get some fragments. Enemies Boss Skills: *'Strafe': Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies. *'Energy Detection Device: When enemy casts any spell, launches a counterattack and deal 30% damage of the said attack. *'''Alloy Armor: Physical Resistance +30%, Spell Resistance +30%. Four Satellite Terminals - Summon Airship to destroy Satellites. There is a chance a satellite will crash on the boss to cut his health in half. Stages Threat from the skyline Floors 50 (difficulty 41) - 2 Vigor Lost Erathia Floors 45 (difficulty 40) - 2 Vigor Miracle from millennia ago Floors 45 (difficulty 39) - 2 Vigor Go! The ancient city! Floors 40 (difficulty 38) - 2 vigor Special Occurrences Corpses Other Occurrences Ancient Magic Array: * Activate: Either zaps you for damage or increases a random stat. Can also Destroy after this * Destroy: Destroy the Array for random Elements Crashed Airship: Can encounter BB-7 with God of Thieves Title. Use a mechanical gumball to speak with it to gain a BB-7 robot. Satellite Console: '''(TIP S/L will change the loot on the satellite energy core) Blood Altar "Abyss Forging Rule": * Inject Blood : Cost 100 HP: +1(?) Attack; or Cursed Blood (cast Group Curse, Curse +1 duration, become cursed) * Search : Bottle of Blood; or Isaac's Blood (rare?) Bonfire "Anti Invisible Materials": *Search: 1-3 from the following: Roasted Lizard, Roasted Spider, Roasted Meat, or a Shadow Badge (Removes enemy features) Egg "Hardened Skeletal Gene": * Destroy Egg: Rahi gene - attack and power +5 * Take Egg: Egg of Rahi: 1 level pet (needed for dp quests). Elemental Altar "Magic Array Energy Structure": * Hold a Ceremony: Summon genie to grant a wish. 3 options are offered at random: ** Heal me : Recover 50 HP ** Make me more powerful: ** Assist me in battle: The genie will fight for you (*not* floor limited) ** Give me Coins : ** Give me gems - 5x gems, may be limited to 1 time only ** Grant me supplies: 3 Persian Powder or Leather Water Bag + some EP * Inject Energy: Receive random elemental item (elemental set item or rank 6 book) Elemental Heart "Mystique Crystal Structure": * Touch the Heart : +3 Attack, +3 Power * Destroy the Heart: Receive Super Air Elemental Crystal, Super Earth Elemental Crystal, Super Fire Elemental Crystal, or Super Water Elemental Crystal, Super Light Elemental Crystal, Super Dark Elemental Crystal. (Usable: Effect of all Element spells +3%, receive 3 random Element scrolls. Bonus crystals in other dungeons) Hell Furnace "Ultra High Temperature Smelting Technology": * Recast Equipment: Change equipment to another of the same star level * Search: 1-2 Quenching Essence / Infernal Torch (Gloves slot) Huge Bones "Vision Enhancement Gene": * Detain Souls - Broken Orc's Soul (+5 defense, target floor only) or Complete Orc's Soul * Search: Piece of Ancient Calling (Giant's Belt, Giant's Bone Armour, Giant's Eye) * Farplane Ranger bonus - Complete Orc's Soul (Defense +1) Magic Totem "Efficient Energy Storage Gene": * Activate - Attack +1-3 Power +1-3 * Remove Totem - Fear Totem (summon Fear Totem - Increases damage inflicted to all enemies by 5 while present) Whilst unlimited time on the floor, Fear Totem stops other totems spawning from Conjuror title. Or Soul Totem (Gumball recover 1 MP per round while present and not preventing other totems from spawn) Obsidian Casket "Soul Material Extraction": * Random spell scrolls (eg. 3x Lightning Bolts, 1x Electrostatic Field, 1x(?) Disrupting Ray) Old Anvil "Free Forging Arts": * Confirm - Can upgrade equipment. Near useless in this maze however (as the steam/electric suit are so good) Pile of Bones "Mutated Devil Gene": * One of the following: ** Dragonling Skull (3* Dark Furnace) ** Soul Trapping Skull* - Deal 30 points of damage to the enemy, adding Soul Prison effect (capture the souls of enemies killed; invalid against lifeless enemies). Needed for dp quest. ** Phocas' Skull ** Crystal Skull - All spell effects +1%, 3 gems under certain circumstances. * Farplane Ranger bonus - Complete Demon's soul Pillar of (Element): * Inject Energy (costs 10 MP): +30 HP +30 MP; or random minor element-related bonus (eg. Air: Dodge +1, Earth: Def +1); or random spell scroll * Destroy the Pillar: Magic Rune (used for Crucible) Reaction Furnace: Search for Aerospace x5 + 2x Ancient Elements Rock Pile "Rock Mineral Refining Technology" (One of the following): * Clay Statue (summons a clay puppet; this is a dp quest) * Strange Statue (casts Armageddon) * Obsidian Statue(Power +4.Dark Spells +10%) Skull Altar "Skeleton Analysis and Enhancement": * Worship: MP+10 * Take away the candle: Candle* (Detects key's location, needed for dp quest) * Farplane Ranger bonus - Complete Mercenary's Soul or Mage's Soul Strange Tree Stump "Super Tough Plant Fiber": Rest - Recover HP and MP. Cannot be used after the "Download and destroy" command. Unknown Satellite: * Meet Dr. Strange and receive transmitter (4 charges) that you use to transport back to satellite. * You need to give him 5 of each satellite piece (each set turned in gives bonus to your airship's combat this run) then he gives you satellite research notes. (Reward for all 4 sets: In Ancient Relics in the world map, open "Research on Orbit Satellite". Can Manufacture fragments for a new space ship). * To obtain satellite fragments: upgrade the ancient/detain techs in Aerospace manual, then destroy satellites by Calling Airship, then search the crashed satellite. If you teleport to destroy the satellite core, sometimes you may still get the crashed satellite but not always. * Quests can be done over multiple maze runs, but have to be done in the order requested. * If you completed the quest this run or a previous one, talk to Dr.Strange for +10 to all Airship stats for the current run Vine Clump: Search for a random amount of Cactus Berry/Flower/Thorn. '''Crashed Satellite: Loot for Airship material or engineering components. When the Aerospace manual upgrade for that Satellite is fully upgraded, can receive Satellite Fragment(+1 to airship stat for maze). Collect 5 fragments each for Dr Strange. Notable Loot Decour Robot * Allow the Annihilator (Red) Satellite to fire 4 times (use Stoneskin to mitigate the damage). The 4th strike will hit the maze floor and open a hole. (Heal up before jumping in) * Enter the hole. You will take 99% damage and die immediately if you did not heal up, resurrect using gems or Holy Rebirth. * Open the safe using code 514326 to acquire Decour Chip * Construct the robot using Decour Chip and 3 Ancient Elements (in the Aeronautics Page). First construction will create the Decour robot for your airship (Energy +2000, decrease damage from Combo Skills by 1%). This robot can be upgraded by repeating the process above to construct a summon. Summon upgrades in strength after 200/300/400 kills (carries over different attempts). After maxing the summon's strength in the maze, the Decour robot will be upgraded in strength (Energy +12000, decrease damage from Combo Skills by 3%). Incomplete Research Report: '50-100 EP at random (bad idea). Use these for upgrading the manual. '''Opticus: ' * Red - Randomly Enhance one attribute + Electrical Science Knowledge (Equivalent Circuit Model) provides: Obtain 100-200 EP at random * Blue - Cast Electrostatic Field (Valid in target floor) + Electrical Science Knowledge (MAgnetic Field Generator) provides: Effect of Electrostatic Field +1% * Green - Cast Chain Lightning + Electrical Science Knowledge (High-voltage Shock Device) provides: Effect of Chain Lightning spell +1% * Black - Cast Timestill + Electrical Science Knowledge (Malcolm Superconducting Material) provides - Effects of all support spells +3% * Brown - Cast Portal of Earth + Electrical Science Knowledge (Kubrick Energy Coil) provides - Effect of all damage spells +3% * Purple - Increase effects of all Spells by 3% + Electrical Science Knowledge (Diana Crystal Semiconductor) provides - Effects of all Healing spells +3% '''Research Report: 100-200 EP at random(bad idea). Use these for upgrading the manual. Vosebarker's Pain Device: Attack +5, Power +5, Inflicts 25% extra damage when you attack Living (from adventurer random gumball spawn). Ring slot Vosebarker's Reality Lens: Accuracy +30%, Ignore spell resist 30%, 50% chance to detect key (from adventurer random gumball spawn). Head slot Green Chip: 'T-01 Energy Core (Lvl 10 Satellite) Gives access to all 5 levels of the Machinery Titles. Thanks to SweetGoat on Reddit. See comment section for link. ''The Mechanical Title (labeled Machinery on tab): - Mechanical Sentinel, +1/2/3 Attack and +1/2/3 Power, When entering the next floor, 3/6/9% chance to detect the location of the key. - Mechanical Hunter, +1/2/3 Attack and +1/2/3 Power, When a new enemy appears, 5/10/15% chance to mark (Damage suffered by the enemy increased by 50% only valid in the target floor). - Interstellar Defender, +2/3/4 Attack and +2/3/4 Power, For every 20% HP lost, decreases damage suffered by 1/2/3%. - Interstellar Destroyer, +2/3/4 Attack and +2/3/4 Power, Ignore Physical and Spell Resistance +2/4/6%. For final rank pick Skynet or Energy Devourer: - Skynet, When attacking 100% to cast "Homing Missile" (Damage equals to Gumball's base Attack) -- Enhance Attack, +3/6/9 Attack, Homing Missile Burning damage +100/200/300%. -- Enhance Attack, +3/6/9 Attack, Homing Missle damage +50/75/100%. -- Enhance HP, +60/ 120/180 HP, Attack burning enemies and deal an extra +15/30/50%. - Energy Devourer, For every 5% decrease in MP, Power +1%. -- Enhance Power, +3/6/9 Power, Effects of all Damage spells +10/20/30%. -- Enhance Power, +3/6/9 Power, +3/6/9% chance to deal double Damage when casting Damage spells. -- Enhance MP, +60/120/180 MP, Receive damage spell scrolls at random for advancing every 15/10/5 floors in the maze. '''Kill the Unknown Creature Looted the 3 monkeys and the broken machine behind him and got 3x of each: Eden Accelerator: * "This turbo-shaped device occasionally sends out a slight "zizzle" sound from inside. Through the principle of time expansion (the theory was named as the theory of relativity by Astana), it will accelerate the internal particles close to the order of the speed of light, so as to achieve the effect of changing the speed of time." - 'Receive 1 Eden Accelerator (3h) in settlement' Cultivation Accelerator: * "This turbo-shaped device occasionally sends out a slight "zizzle" sound from inside. Through the principle of time expansion (the theory was named as the theory of relativity by Astana), it will accelerate the internal particles close to the order of the speed of light, so as to achieve the effect of changing the speed of time." - 'Receive 1 Cultivation Accelerator (3h) in settlement' Maintentance Accelerator * "This turbo-shaped device occasionally sends out a slight "zizzle" sound from inside. Through the principle of time expansion (the theory was named as the theory of relativity by Astana), it will accelerate the internal particles close to the order of the speed of light, so as to achieve the effect of changing the speed of time." - 'Receive 1 Maintenance Accelerator (3h) in settlement' Ancient Technology * You can't learn every possible tech (only 4 normal slots and 1 master slot, but there are a greater number of possible chips available) so choose carefully which chips you use. * Must learn 4 normal techs before you can learn the Master tech. * Master chips look noticeably fatter and cost 500ep in shop (normal costs 300ep) ~'Blue Chips~' * Free Forging Arts*: '''Defense +1/2/3 for every steam power equipment worn. * '''Radial Forging Technology*: Max Dodge +1/2/3% For every steam power equipment worn. * Rock Mineral Refining Technology: Damage reduction +1/2/3% For every steam power equipment worn. * Skeletal Analysis and Reinforcement: Attack +1/2/3 for every steam power equipment worn. * Ultra-High Temperature Smelting Technology: For every steam power equipment worn, reduce long range Damage suffered by 1/2/3% * Ultrasonic Quenching Technology: For every steam power equipment worn, Engineering component drop probability +3/6/9% * (Master Chip) Abyss Forging Law: When wearing the full set of Steam Power Equipment, Attack+4/8/12/16/20%, ignore enemy's Physical Resistance +4/8/12/16/20% * (Master) Astana Electric Furnace Metallurgy: Void all damage +2/4/6/8/10% if all steam power equipment worn. ~'Green Chips~' * Efficient Energy Storage: Attack and power +2/4/6 and HP/MP +10/20/30 * Hardened Skeletal Gene: Attack +2/4/6 and Ignore Enemy Physical Resistance +3/6/9%. * Muscle Enhancement Gene: Enhance Attack by 2/4/6 point; When attacking, chance to instantly kill the enemy by 2/4/6% * Neuron Enhancement Gene: Dodge increased by 3%/6%/9% and decrease jamming effect 33/66/100% * Pain Control Gene: Decrease enemy's Attack by 1/2/3 point; Reduce Reflect Damage by 25/50/75% * Vision Enhancement Gene: HP +20/40/60 and key location +3/6/9% * (Master) High Elf Genome: Attack and Power +2/4/6/8/10% and recover HP by 1/2/3/4/5% on next floor * (Master) Mutated Devil Gene: For each 20% HP below Max HP you are, temporarily increase attack 1/2/3/4/5%. independently, chance to Ignore counterattack by 1/2/3/4/5% * (Master) T-01 Energy Core: Unlock rank 1/2/3/4/5 "Mechanical" Title. From energy core in level 10 satellite (must defeat "Unknown creature") ~'Red Chips~' * Controllable Fusion Energy: Increase damage on higher level spells by 3/6/9% for each piece of electrical science equipment * High Power Energy Storage System: '''Power +1/2/3 for for each piece of electrical science equipment * '''Magic Array Energy Structure: Increase support spells by 2/4/6% for each piece of electrical science equipment * Mystique Crystal Structure: '''Damage spells 2/4/6% for each piece of electrical science equipment * '''Research on Anti-Invisible Materials: Ignore enemy dodge by 3/6/9% for each piece of electrical science equipment * Super Tough Plant Fiber: Increase healing spells by 2/4/6% for each piece of electrical science equipment. * (Master Chip) Soul Material Extraction: When wearing the full set of Electrical Science equipment, Power +4/8/12/16/20%, ignore enemy's Spell Resistance +4/8/12/16/20% * (Master) Phoenix Electronic Chip: Effect of all spells +6/12/18/24/30% when wearing any electrical equipment * (Master) Holland Hereditary Algorithm: '+3/6/9/12/15 random stats gains each time your gumball ''dies. Yep! (Looted after killing Unknown Creature.) - Presumably to be used with Holy Rebirth ~'''Yellow Chips~ * Air Elemental Energy Analysis: Increase Power by 2/4/6 and Increase the effect of all Air spells by 5/10/15% * Earth Elemental Energy Analysis: '''Defense +2/4/6; Increase the effect of all Earth spells by 5/10/15% * '''Fire Elemental Energy Analysis: '''Attack +2/4/6/; Increase the effect of all Fire spells by 5/10/15% * '''Light Elemental Energy Analysis: HP +20/40/60 and increase all light spells by 5/10/15% * Dark Elemental Energy Analysis: Ignore spell resistance 3/6/9% and increase all dark spells by 5/10/15% * Water Elemental Energy Analysis: MP increase by 20/40/60 and Increase the effect of all Water spells by 5/10/15% * (Master Chip) Elemental Law Construction: 'Effects of all spells +3%, When upgrading Magic Title, 10% chance to increase Power by 2 points * '(Master) Elemental Energy Conversion: All gumball's skills, energy accumulation speed (Active only) increased by 10/20/30/40/50% Quests / DP Notes Machine Herald enters the maze with the Cauchia Dynamic Movement manual ability maxed out, and with the first 3 tiers of the Machinery Titles. Future Cat enters maze with Dashboard Structure Principle maxed (belt gives recover 6% hp per floor), and with the first 3 tiers of the Machinery Titles. Junkman as a main or soul link may find 30 of each medal in a trash can. This is a quick way to complete the required DP (you can S/L30 to get rid of the medal corpses and focus on the other requirements). Talking to DrStrange to upgrade your ship and also picking up the Decour chip will NOT stop you from completing the Level 50 with no upgrade quest. Summoning the Decour robot "may", as it requires a fragment payment. Do NOT destroy the satelite core in DrStranges satelite. It will prevent you from using the teleporter he gives you to return to him if you are trying to turn in satelite frags. Summoning the Airship to destroy satellites or to clear tiles saves the level and prevents S/L30 from generating a new level. If hunting for the Robot's Wreckage Medical Chip quest drop it is therefore advisable to manually clear the tiles or use Earthquake. The Robot's Wreckage versions (Karate Chip vs Medical Chip) are exclusive; only one may be found per dungeon run. The Raccoon Remains and Strange Remains are *not* exclusive and may be found in the same run. The Soldier's Remains are all exclusive; only one version may be looted per run. S/L30 accordingly. External Links * Video Walkthrough - Step by Step Speedrun (Under 20 minutes runs) +Secret Order Category:Mazes